


And When You Walk Inside the Door (i will sleepwalk no more)

by drbubblegum



Category: Karneval
Genre: Fluff, M/M, tsun so hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drbubblegum/pseuds/drbubblegum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle at Kuronomei, Gareki worries, even if he refuses to call it that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And When You Walk Inside the Door (i will sleepwalk no more)

"Gareki?"

A ribbon of light from the door he’d just opened hit Nai’s squinting face from the bottom bunk where he’s been curled up, fast asleep with one of the ship’s sheep.

"Just getting water," Gareki said after a moment. "Go back to sleep."

There was a tired murmur, and by the time Gareki stepped through the doorway, shutting the door, he’s pretty sure the kid’s fast asleep. He probably wouldn’t even remember it in the morning. Which was good, seeing as that was a total lie—there were at least three half-empty glasses of water in that room, plus a juicebox stashed in a desk drawer. But it wasn’t like Nai needed to know the reason for his insomnia. Gareki wasn’t entirely sure about it himself.

Still, he slumped his way through the halls of the ship, not quite deciding to head anywhere but still managing to end up outside the door he’d meant to wind up anyway. A strip of light below it told Gareki that he’s still awake. 

Good.

He let himself in without knocking, shutting the door behind him as he leaned against the doorjamb with a hand sandwiched between his back and the knob like he still wasn’t sure if he wanted to be here. He took a second to let himself just look at Yogi—the idiot was struggling to put on a long sleeved shirt that had been inside out, sleeves caught awkwardly on his elbows and wrists.

Some of the jitteriness that had plagued his legs all day settled down. Gareki took a deep breath and suppressed the urge to smile.

"Ga–Gareki-kun!" Yogi nearly choked on his tongue when he spotted him as his head popped through the collar of his shirt. As he turned toward him, Gareki saw white medical tape across a few of his ribs and a still-purpling mark underneath the neat patch on his cheek. Gareki frowned.

Yogi smiled, smoothing down the hem of his shirt. “Ah, I didn’t hear you come in!”

"I know."

"How are you? Are you alright?"

Gareki tilted his head, giving Yogi a measuring look. “You’re asking me?”

Some of the brilliance of Yogi’s smile dulled. Gareki tutted to himself, he hadn’t meant to do that. “Well, you’re not–not asleep. Since you’re…here.”

"Yeah."

"You’re alright then? I’m so glad…" Yogi let out a breath like he’d been holding it, like he’d been worrying about Gareki even when he’d been up on the ship during the whole battle, like he hadn’t been dead weight to be protected—Gareki stopped that train of thought before it could spiral too far away. It was something he’d been working on at school with only moderate success so far. 

Yogi smiled at him again.

"I was worried about you," he said softly, and Gareki didn’t understand how he could say that without looking even remotely embarrassed. Until Yogi’s eyes widened and he ducked his head to scratch his neck. "And about Nai-chan and Karoku-kun. And the sheep."

The knot in Gareki’s chest loosened a little more. He snorted, rolled his eyes. “Idiot. I—we were on the ship.”

Yogi chuckled awkwardly. “I know, stupid of me, huh?”

This sort of thing was still new to them. This thing where it was okay to want to just walk up to Yogi and put his hands on him, where it was okay to say what he actually felt about something. Where he didn’t have to have everything _handled_ , under control. Where it was okay to say Gareki had been worried, too. All he’d been able to do is watch everyone fight for their lives from the ship’s monitors. It had been a long time since Gareki had allowed himself to consciously care about people, so he was a little rusty at how to go about it.

"Gareki-kun." Yogi’s voice was light and soft and all the anxiousness unwound itself a little more as fingertips brushed gently through his hair. Gareki didn’t remember telling himself to move forward, but somehow he was close enough to Yogi to hear him breath and the warmth of his presence.

"Yogi," he murmured back, not looking up at him, focusing instead on his collarbone. "You—What about you?"

"Eh? Me?" Yogi spluttered, flushing a bright red that Gareki could feel echoed on his own face. Gareki furrowed his eyebrows. "I’m—I’m fine!"

"I wouldn’t call a black eye ‘ _fine_.’”

"You think it’ll bruise that high—"

"Or the taped ribs."

"—Ryoushi-sensei didn’t—" Yogi stopped mid-babble and gave Gareki a suspicious look. "Wait a minute, just how long were you in here, Gareki-kun?"

Gareki smirked at him, tilting his head back a little to meet Yogi’s eyes. “Long enough.”

Yogi made an affronted noise like he’d swallowed a Nyanperona cell phone strap.

Gareki grinned a little too sharp to be innocent, making Yogi flush darker to the tips of his hair. Yogi whimpered weakly. Maybe Gareki could have corrected him, told him that, for once, Gareki hadn’t been ogling him to see just how long it’d take to get him out of those clothes again. But he didn’t.

He liked making Yogi look like his brain had short-circuited. It was such a novel feeling to know that he was capable of making Yogi’s train of thought stutter to a standstill with just a look or well-timed comment. Gareki could rarely pass up any opportunity to do it.

Taking half a step forward, Gareki carefully kissed the collarbone he’d been looking at so much. He lingered, feeling the change in Yogi’s breathing and the way his pulse fluttered under his hand like some trapped bird flapping around unsteadily. He kissed his skin again, hand sliding up to rest on the other side of Yogi’s neck.

"I—I’m glad, too." Gareki said, keeping his face tucked into Yogi’s shoulder. It was easier this way, without Yogi’s eyes shining down at him or getting all glassy like he was going to cry or something. "That you’re okay."

Arms wrapped around him, broad hands warm against his shoulder blades through his t-shirt, pulling him closer. Yogi sniffed loudly before digging his nose into Gareki’s hair. Gareki resisted the urge to roll his eyes because  _of course_  Yogi would cry at that. He heard a muffled “thank you” as Yogi pressed his lips against Gareki’s temple, causing him to flush again. He felt something hot drip onto his forehead.

” _Honestly._ " Gareki couldn’t help himself.

"I can’t help it!" Yogi said, voice thick. "That’s just so  _sweet_ , Gareki-kun!”

He tried to give Yogi a baleful glare. It wound up weaker than he’d intended because Yogi just pouted at him, probably doing his level best to return the glare.

Except it was ruined when Yogi yawned, jaw cracking and huge. Then he just stuck his lip out—completely disappointed with himself Gareki was sure.

Clenching his jaw, Gareki ignored the almost overwhelming urge to yawn back.

"Come on, let’s get you to bed," he tutted at Yogi.

Yogi flopped on top of the covers, wincing at jostling his ribs and whatever else was scuffed up. He pulled Gareki after him. And Gareki didn’t really see the point in fighting it because he was exhausted, too. So he curled up against him, legs tangled together and content. 

After a few moments, the lights dimmed automatically. The slowing rhythm of Yogi’s breaths lulled him to somewhere between awake and asleep. Yogi rolled over to hang an arm over Gareki’s waist and dig his nose into his hair again. 

"It was sweet."

"Oh, shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> On [Tumblr](http://drbubblegum.tumblr.com/post/110521915604).


End file.
